Finding Olivia
by tropicalgirlie
Summary: A case ends badly and Olivia is gone. What will Elliot do? Just a fun little ficlet that came to mind. My first SVU fic, so be gentle )
1. Chapter 1

A/N – thanks for dropping by my story. I've recently discovered SVU (I know…just a LITTLE behind the times) but I really enjoy the stories and characters, and I LOVE a good fluffy smutty story, with or without a plot. If you get a chance, let me know what you think…if not that's okay too.

Five years ago, Olivia went undercover. Five years ago Elliot tried to find out where she was. Five years ago, Cragen wouldn't tell him. Five years ago Olivia saw something no one was told about. Five years ago Olivia went into witness protection.

Elliot hadn't seen, spoken to, or heard from Olivia Benson in five years.

It had been the longest, hardest, loneliest five years of Elliot Stabler's life.

Elliot knew where Cragen kept the C.I. files, the solved and unsolved case files, even the autopsy files and personnel files, but he didn't know where he kept the W.P. files. He knew Cragen wouldn't tell him anything, but that didn't stop him from asking…every day.

When Elliot found out about the undercover operation, he was concerned, but it wasn't something they weren't prepared for. It was always a possibility, but three weeks later when Cragen called him into his office, there was no preparing him for what he was about to hear.

"Elliot, close the door." Cragen sat back in his chair, concern and exhaustion written all over his face.

Elliot sat down with a huff, not really in the mood for whatever Cragen was going to say, but knowing that as soon as he heard it, he could go home for the night. "What's up Cap?"

Cragen's brow furrowed. "Elliot, I don't know how to say this, so I'm going to just say it." He tapped his thumb on his desk. Elliot leaned forward, unsure of where this was going. "Olivia's gone. She's gone into witness protection, and that's all I can tell you." He took a breath and held it, waiting for Elliot's explosive reaction.

"When?" Elliot's blue eyes grew fierce, a steely grey that pierced through his captain.

"About three hours ago. She's already far away, and you know you can't go after her."

"Cap, what the hell? What happened while she was in cover?" Elliot felt his hands trembling, and he clenched the arms of the chair so Cragen wouldn't see it.

"Elliot, you know I can't tell you that either. The case is classified, but I don't have to tell you that." Cragen leaned back, looking at the detective across from him. "Elliot, go home. Take some time. I don't want to see you back here for at least a week."

"This is bullshit. How can you just make her leave?" Elliot knew the answer, but was grasping for something…anything to make this not be real.

"Elliot, you know the game better than anyone. You know the risk and you know the chance we all take out there."

Elliot finally let his head drop to his hands; his breath came deep and fast, but he made no sound.

"Elliot, she left this for you." Cragen pulled a small envelope from his desk and handed it over. Elliot snatched it up, holding it tight in his fist.

They both sat in silence for a moment before Elliot got up and made his way for the door. "Elliot?" Cragen spoke just before the door opened. Elliot stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Then he was out the door and gone.

He didn't say a word to Fin or Munch on his way out, and the look on his face told them not to ask. They could find out from Cragen. Elliot had to get out of the station, out of the city. He stopped driving somewhere in New Jersey. He parked his car in a K-Mart parking lot, not knowing or caring where he was. He finally looked down at the now crinkled envelope on his passenger seat; the seat where Olivia sat not a month ago, laughing about this or that, and talking about the case they were working on before she went under cover.

Careful so as not to tear the paper, he opened the envelope.

_Elliot,_

_I'm sorry_

_Liv_

Elliot stared at the words, growing angrier and angrier each time he read them. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this.

He pulled out his phone, pressing #1 on his speed dial; Olivia's cell.

_We're sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please check the number and dial again._

"Damn it!"

He tried her home number, only to reach the same message. Without thinking he threw his car into drive and headed back towards the city, his destination clear.

He parked a block from Olivia's apartment building and jogged up to the stairs, unlocking the door with the key she had given him years ago. He took the stairs three at a time, finding himself out of breath outside her apartment. He quickly unlocked the door and entered.

The apartment was in disarray, drawers were pulled open, closets open and her bedroom looked ransacked. He could tell she had departed quickly, and his heart wrenched.

She was really gone.

TBC – don't worry, the next chapter will be much better. Just wanted to get the first part laid out. This is my first SVU fic, but I am really falling in love with these two characters. Please let me know what you think if you have a chance, and I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Couple things I forgot to mention in the first chapter. I don't own any of the characters from the show, just the ones from my little crazy brain. This story doesn't follow any certain plot line from the show, but for the sake of my tale, Elliot is divorced =)

Elliot got home from work Friday night, just like he did every other Friday night. He had dinner with his kids, then headed back to his apartment. He tossed his gun and shield on his bed, then went to his fridge for a beer, then drank his way through the weekend. He was just reaching for the refrigerator door when there was a knock on the door. With a sigh he turned and headed back for the door. He didn't expect the site before him. "Cap?"

Cragen stood in front of him, tired, but with a small smile. "I have something for you." He handed over a folded piece of paper. Brow furrowed, Elliot took it.

_Maggie Thompson, Gun Pond, Montana_

Elliot's eyes grew wide. "Is this what I think it is?" He didn't dare hope, but this was the information he'd been waiting for for nearly five years.

"Case closed this afternoon. I thought you'd want to be the one to tell her." Cragen looked tired but pleased. Elliot didn't know what had gone down, but he knew it was big. He could find out details later, but right now he had only one thing on his mind.

Elliot's eyes had never conveyed such a sincere feeling. "Thank you."

Cragen nodded and silently walked away.

Elliot watched out the plane window as they began their descent into Helena. The July heat could be felt against the faux glass, and there was nothing but great below him. It was truly beautiful, and it was all he could do to will the plane to land faster.

He quickly found his rental car, and with the aid of a state map began to make his way north west towards Gun Pond.

He realized as he drove that Gun Pond was a small town. Houses and buildings became less and less. Just over an hour and a half later he saw what appeared to be the 'town' appear on the horizon in front of him.

The speed limit lowered to 35 as he approached 'downtown'. It was little more than a feed store, a post office, a general store and a truck stop diner. There was a beat up Ford pickup parked outside the feed store, and several vehicles at the diner. His Ford Torus looked severely out of place here. He parked in front of the post office, hoping to get a phone book or some type of directions. He didn't even know Olivia's address. Or rather, Maggie's address. He would have to remember to use her new name; and he had a feeling that in a town this small, someone was bound to know her and where she lived. He was parked kiddie corner from the feed store, and if he hadn't had his window down as opposed to using the car's AC, he would never have heard the voice that he'd yearned for for nearly half a decade.

"Thanks again Dave, I'll see you soon." His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. Even though she was across the street and not facing him, he could tell it was her.

She wore work boots and jeans, and a black tank top. Her hair was dark, back to its natural deep brown, and she wore it in a loose braid down her back. It hit just below her shoulder blades. She carried a bale of hay, bearing its weight easily as she heaved it into the bed of the Ford pickup that he now realized was hers.

He watched her get in the truck and start it. He made to follow her, but knew that he would be easily spotted in her rearview. Obviously this Dave in the feed store knew her, so he decided to go in and ask. Waiting until she was down the road a mile or so, he got out of his car.

The man she called Dave was outside the store unloading bags of fertilizer, and he watched Elliot approach, knowing he was from out of town…way out of town. "Afternoon. Can I help you?"

"Was that Maggie Thompson that just left here?" Elliot played off easily.

"Yep, that's out Maggie. You know her?" Dave eyed Elliot with sharp grey eyes. He was probably in his sixties, with tan leathery skin, a plaid shirt with sleeves rolled up, Carhardt bibs and boots on. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Sure do, I went to college with her. Old friends. Decided to look her up a while back, but couldn't find an address, just city and state. Think you could point me in the direction of her house?" Elliot watched as Dave considered this.

"Well I'll tell ya what; I'm heading up there to bring her a rooster in just a minute here. Why don't you hang around, and follow me up there."

"Sounds like a plan." Elliot held up his hand to the older man. "I'm Elliot."

"Dave." He shook Elliot's hand warmly, then glanced up behind him. Elliot turned as well. "Ah, here's Earl to take over for me. I drive a brown Dodge, I'll be around the building in a minute. It's about a fifteen minute drive."

Elliot agreed, nodded towards Earl, then headed back to his car. Just several minutes later Dave came around in a truck just as beat to hell as Olivia's, and in the bed was a dog carrier cage that contained a red rooster. Elliot wondered what on earth Olivia needed with it, but quickly threw his car in drive and followed Dave out of town.

They drove down the two lane highway for several miles, then turned off on a dirt road. It was bumpy and ungrated, and they were only able to go about twenty miles an hour. Elliot would have to commend Cragen on his choices of relocation destinations. No one could find _anyone_ out here.

They turned off the dirt road after ten minutes or so of bouncing their way farther away from town. They turned onto a dirt two track that headed towards a thatch of trees, with fields around that. Once the trees had enveloped them, they turned off the two track onto a dirt driveway. Elliot watched more trees go by, but this out as they curved around through to a clearing. It was about one hundred yards square, with a small farmhouse in the middle. Several maple trees dotted the front and side yard, and Elliot saw Olivia's truck parked in front of a small barn off to the side of the clearing. Several chickens scratched around her front yard, and there was a large vegetable garden behind the house.

Elliot got out of his car as Dave was pulling the dog cage from his truck bed. "Maggie's rooster got picked off by a hawk last week. She's getting ready to incubate some eggs, and this one's better tempered than her old one anyways." Elliot nodded, dumbstruck at the idea of Olivia as a farmer. "I'm gonna take him around to the chicken coop. I imagine Maggie's in the house if ya wanna go surprise her. I'll be up in a little bit." Dave nodded towards the front porch, then headed off to a small lean two next to the barn.

Elliot turned and headed slowly towards the house, suddenly at a loss for what to say. He wanted to break down the door and wrap her in his arms and never let go. He had no idea what to do when she opened the door. Would she want to see him? What if she was seeing someone? What if she was married, or had children, or both…he wasn't sure he could stomach that.

Before he was ready, he was at her front door. The door was open, but the screen door was shut. He took a deep breath and knocked. Here goes nothing.

"I'll be right there Dave, hang on." He heard her voice and felt a jolt go thru his spine. He didn't realize until this moment how much he'd missed that voice; whether it was encouraging him or arguing with him. He never wanted to lose that again. He heard a pan rattle in the kitchen, then footsteps approaching.

She came around the corner, brushing her hands off on her jeans, not looking up. She still wore the tank top, but it appeared to have flour dusted across it. She must have been baking. The whole situation was so surreal, and in any other circumstance he would laugh out loud at her. Right now, all he wanted to do was see her face.

Just then she looked up and brown eyes locked with blue.

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh God."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all the favorites and follows. I'm glad everyone is liking my story. Don't know how long it will end up being, but I'll try to update as often as I can. Please let me know what you think if you get a chance. I really appreciate the reviews. As always, I own nothing, just the idea.

_She came around the corner, brushing her hands off on her jeans, not looking up. She still wore the tank top, but it appeared to have flour dusted across it. She must have been baking. The whole situation was so surreal, and in any other circumstance he would laugh out loud at her. Right now, all he wanted to do was see her face._

_Just then she looked up and brown eyes locked with blue. _

_Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open._

"_Oh God."_

Olivia stood silently, her eyes glued to Elliot's. He watched as her chest began to heave up and down as her breath came more rapidly. They were still staring at each other through the screen door, and he slowly pulled it open, suddenly feeling like he was approaching an animal that he didn't want to spook. He reached out gently, placing his left hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch, losing her balance and her nerve at the same time.

Before he could react she fell into him, wrapping her arms around him, her strength failing her. He gladly accepted her weight, pulling her closer, his fingers gliding easily across her back, his thumbs drawing small circles as her cradled her to him.

She shook gently as she cried, not making a sound. Elliot's heart ached for the pain she must have gone through these last five years.

Over the years he'd been mad. Mad at himself for not getting there faster, mad at Cragen for not giving Olivia up. Mad that he wanted to sacrifice Olivia's safety in order to find her. Mad that it took so long to find her…but he never gave a lot of thought to what Olivia was actually going through. He suddenly was put in her position, and he had to suppress the urge to vomit.

She had been rushed away from her life and her friends, stripped of her identity and shipped off to BFE to live out her days as another person. He had never realized how much that would hurt, until he soothed the woman in his arms that it had happened to.

He took a deep breath, breathing in a mix of cinnamon, vanilla and something that was purely Olivia. It was intoxicating, and he knew he could never get enough of it. Without realizing, he pulled her closer, feeling her squeeze him tighter as a small sob escaped her lips.

"Liv, it's okay…it's all over." He whispered in her ear, brushing a light kiss across her temple. He felt her shiver. He didn't dare let her go, waiting for her to make the move, afraid that he'd lose her all over again.

Finally, she pulled away, brushing tears from her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she finally looked up at her former partner. The smile that broke across her face nearly brought him to his knees. "Hey, El."

They both chuckled, hers weak and his relieved; it felt amazing to be near her again.

The spell was broken when Dave opened the door behind Elliot. "Maggie, what happened?" His voice turned slightly cold as he took in her tear stricken face. She was at a loss for words, but Elliot saved her once again.

"Oh she was just really surprised to see me. It's been a REALLY long time." Elliot grinned, pulling Olivia into him with his arm around her shoulders. She grinned at Dave, nodding in agreement. "Took her a bit too much by surprise."

"Oh, well I'm glad she was happy to see you." He turned, facing just Olivia, "We still on for lunch Mags, or did you want to catch up with Elliot here?"

Elliot's gut clenched at the sound of Dave's pet name for her, and without knowing why, he pulled her a bit closer. He didn't know their situation, though Dave was old enough her be her father. Olivia had been in _his_ life the last five years, not Elliot's. Elliot wasn't sure what kind of claim that Dave had on her, but Elliot would be damned if…well he didn't know. He'd known Olivia first…the real Olivia.

But who was to say that _this_ wasn't the real Olivia too? It had been five years since he'd seen her. While he was living his life, working, divorcing his wife and watching his children grow, she had been living her life as well…this life. She'd been working on a farm, shopping at Dave's feed store and calling Gun Pond home this whole time.

He was suddenly filled with unease…not knowing what was going to happen. What would come of this trip?

All he knew was that he needed to talk to her, but it would have to be on her terms…this was _her_ life.

"Of course we're still on." She grinned, falling quickly back into the cadence of her new life. "Elliot, would you care to join us for lunch? You drove all the way out here" She pulled away from him slightly but the look in her eyes was familiar…it told him not to leave.

"I'd love to. Whatever you're cooking smells great Maggie." Olivia grinned at his use of her 'name' as she turned as headed back to the kitchen.

"Make yourselves at home; I'll be in in a minute." She disappeared back into the kitchen.

Elliot sat down on a heather grey sofa with a blue and gray afghan draped across the back. Dave took a seat in a rocking chair next to the picture window in the small living room. By the way he made a beeline to it, Elliot could tell that he'd sat there plenty of times. He had to get his mind off of it, "So, Dave, how long have you known O-, ah, Maggie?" That was close, though Dave didn't seem to notice.

"Oh gosh, since she moved her, what about four or five years ago. She'd just been divorced, and needed to get away. This place had been for sale for years, and she snagged it up. Totally brought it back to life. She would come to the feed store near every day for this or that. The second summer she was here she bought a dozen chicks and a goat, and came in for feed for them. She didn't know a lot about raising them, so I'd stop over now and then to see how things were going." He rocked slowly back and forth, remembering back. "She comes over to my place for dinner every other weekend. I have two young girls that are crazy in love with her." He chuckled and Elliot did too; the girls had good taste anyways. "I just kind of took her under my wing when she first got here, and we've been friends ever since. How about you?"

Elliot's breath caught in his throat. He'd have to come up with something quick. "Oh, we went to NYU together, jeez it's been about fifteen years ago." He decided to have a bit of fun with this, since Olivia was now Maggie, why not become part of her made up history. "We dated on and off, but I dropped out of school and became a cop. Never did know what Maggie majored in. We lost touch after that." Dave nodded and began regaling Elliot on different stories about Maggie.

Olivia barely made it to her small kitchen table before she broke down, slumping into a chair and sobbing as quietly as she could. She thanked God that Elliot would keep Dave in the living room so she could have some privacy. She needed a moment to let it all go; and she did.

In the past five years she had felt so much, experienced so much loss and so much anger. But that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was going through it all alone. Usually when something had been hard, she'd had Elliot to turn to, but he was the one person she had to stay the farthest from. She had longed for his voice, his words of wisdom, his dry humor…him. She had ached to be in his arms as she just was. She had imagined Elliot almost every day at one point or another; spending time with Kathy and his kids…moving on in life, without her.

She had been so angry that she had been dealt this hand. For months she stayed cooped up in this house that had become her prison. She had even put her fist through the living room window in a fit of anger and desperation. It was Dave that drove her home from the hospital after she'd gotten stitches. It was that night that she'd poured her heart and soul out, telling him her tragic story. Obviously it was a made up one, but just the fact that she had another human being to confide in was almost magical after months of solitude. She'd told him of her messy divorce, her need to escape the east coast (though she didn't tell him where she came from), her need to start over.

It was Dave that first suggested she take up gardening. After his wife's bout with cancer, she'd started a small garden of herbs and vegetables. Olivia had learned a lot from her over the years and now boasted a large garden and several fruit trees of her own.

Dave had been her lifeline, but Elliot had always been her anchor.

She thought now of him, sitting in her living room. She couldn't help but smile. After all these years, he'd found her. The case she had been working was finally over. Relief and uncertainty flooded through her at the thought of what was to come. She had no idea, but she knew that she and Elliot had a lot of talking to do.

They chatted and laughed for nearly an hour around Olivia's table. After she had composed herself she'd called them both into the kitchen for lunch. After a huge salad made form vegetables from her garden, grilled chicken and homemade apple cinnamon muffins, Dave leaned back in his chair, his hands resting on his full belly. "Oh Maggie, you are an amazing cook." He stretched his legs out under the table, sighing contentedly.

"Don't get too relaxed. I'm sure Ida has plenty for you to do when you get home." Olivia spoke happily, and Elliot couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Her skin was tan, seeing many hours of sun a day. Her face was worn, but happy. She didn't bear the burdens on her expression as she did in the city. This weathering came from the wind and sun and rain that country living brought on a day to day basis. She had never been more beautiful.

"Elliot, you never did mention _why_ you came all the way out here. I mean it's obvious that Maggie is thrilled to see you, but this is quite a ways from New York City." Dave tipped his head, curious what brought the young man out to this little corner of America.

"Well, work isn't what it used to be. My partner on the force left some time ago for another job, and my wife and I divorced a couple years ago," Olivia's head snapped in his direction at that remark. "I just needed to get away from it all. I've never been out west, and I'd heard from an old college friend that Maggie was living somewhere out here. I just started driving and got lucky…thought it would be nice to catch up." Elliot took a sip of his lemonade, finishing off the glass.

"You and Kathy are divorced?" Olivia questioned timidly. She was sorry for his loss, but knew that it had been in the making for years. She had seen the aftermath of many fights and sleepless nights. She didn't wish the sadness of it on him, but a tiny part of her felt hope; for what she did not know.

"Yeah, finalized about 16 months ago now." Elliot nodded, no trace of sadness on his face.

"I'm sorry." Olivia placed her hand on top of his, squeezing it gently. "I really am."

"It's alright. It was time."

Olivia nodded, knowing that it was the truth.

"Well I better get started on these dishes. Dave, I'm sure Ida's waiting for you with that 'to do' list."

Dave snorted out a laugh, but got up. "I'm sure you're right." He came around and gave Olivia a hug. "I'll see you soon darlin'." He turned and held out a hand to Elliot. "Nice to meet you, Elliot. You gonna be staying around for a while?"

Elliot shook his hand with a smile. "We'll see." He turned and grinned at Olivia, who quickly matched it, then turned with several dishes towards the sink.

"See you two kids later." Dave called as he shut the front door behind him. Elliot heard his truck start up and grow quieter as he drove away.

Olivia turned from the sink to face Elliot. She took in his grey t-shirt, blue jeans and hiking shoes. "You're really divorced?" Her brow furrowed, sad for her friend, but other feelings started to win out.

"Yeah, I really am." He carried their glasses and silverware to the sink. "Liv, we need to talk." He stopped right in front of her.

"Yeah, we do." She stepped up so she was right in front of him. "Later."

That was the last thing he remembered before her lips came crashing into his.

TBC – next chapter will be full of fluffy smutty fun! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia pressed her lips to Elliot's, and before he could think, he was responding, opening his mouth to her.

"God I've missed you Liv." He breathed into her ear as he planted kisses down the side of her throat.

Olivia felt tears spring to her eyes. She'd dreamt of this for years, long before she'd been forced to leave him behind. But he was married before and they were partners before.

But now none of that mattered. Now they were here as equals, and they each only had one thing on their minds…each other.

Elliot shoved off his boots and socks where they stood in the kitchen before grabbing Olivia by the wrists, pulling her in the direction he thought her bedroom was. She chuckled when he headed towards a closet.

They finally made it to the bedroom, and Elliot quickly discarded his t-shirt and pants, pushing Olivia gently onto the bed, hovering over her for another kiss. He marveled at her willingness to let him in.

His fingers played at the bottom of her tank top, making goose bumps raise up on her tan flesh. Her breathing was heavy, and he felt his groin tighten as her breasts heaved up and down. "Damn, Liv." He pulled open her belt, and for effect, ripped it from the loops on her jeans, each slap of the leather sending a jolt of pleasure to her center.

He helped her shimmy out of her jeans, tearing her tank top from her body when he was finished, revealing a black cotton bra and a large 'c' shaped scar extending from just under her left breast all the way to her belly button. He cringed. "Liv, what happened?" He stopped his movements, looking at the angry pink mark that marred an otherwise perfect canvas.

"Tractor accident a few years ago." His eyes found her and she was amazed at the compassion she saw there. "Dave was teaching me to use some machinery on his farm. I was trying to fix one of the blades on his discing machine and slipped." She didn't need to say any more than that. "Thank God Dave was there. He called 911 and drove me halfway to the hospital before an ambulance met us." She looked down at the ugly mark. "It barely missed my stomach and spleen. Mostly just a flesh wound." She looked back at Elliot's face. She was amazed to see tears there.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone." He leaned down, placing gentle kisses along the wound. "I should have been here."

"I wasn't alone, El." She put a finger under his chin, bringing his face up to hers.

"But I wasn't here." He kissed her reverently, pulling her bottom lip gently before letting go. "I'm sorry for everything that happened to you." He kissed her again, "For everything you went through, for every hardship you had to bear. I'll never let that happen to you again."

No more words were needed.

He kissed his way from her belly button up her scar to her left breast. She shivered as he blew cool air on the skin in the valley between her breasts. "God, El." He grinned to himself, a small growl rumbling low in his throat. Planting a kiss on her bare skin, he reached underneath her and undid the clasp of her bra.

"Last chance to back out." Fierce dark blue eyes burned into her amber ones.

"El, I've wanted this for longer than the five years I've been gone." She cocked an eyebrow, and he was lost.

He pulled her bra off and tossed it on the floor, still looking her in the eye. His hand however, traveled down the skin of her neck and he cupped her left breast in his hand.

"Oh, God, El." Her eyes closed and she pressed up into his hand. Elliot's mouth descended on the hard pebble of flesh on her right breast. She hissed out a moan as her swirled his tongue around her hardening nibble. He gently pinched the other one and her eyes flew open along with her mouth.

He grinned, placing open mouthed kisses down her stomach, past her belly button and to the hem of her baby blue panties. He took the elastic in his teeth and pulled gently, running his nose along her skin. He knew she was watching; her breath came quick and shallow as she anticipated his next move.

He took that moment to look up at her face. Her hair was still half braided, but random strands splayed across her neck and cheeks, and her chest heaved. His groin tightened to the point of pain, but he didn't want to stop what he was doing. Hooking his thumbs through the elastic, of the waistband, he pulled gently, and she lifted her hips to help him complete his tank. Finally she was revealed to him.

He'd died and gone to heaven.

Her scent was heady and she squirmed with need. He pressed his nose into the warm curls at her apex and took a deep breath. He was lost. Before she could prepare he pressed his lips to her bundle of nerves, making her jump. "El, Jesus!" He pressed her thighs apart with his strong hands, letting his tongue go to work on her. She tasted just as amazing as she smelled, and he knew he wouldn't last long at this rate, but he could tell she wouldn't either.

She clawed at the sheets, raising her hips up off the mattress without really realizing it.

"God, El, I'm so close." Her words came out in ragged pants, and he drew her clit between his lips, sucking as hard as he could. He felt her hand come down hard on his shoulder, squeezing hard. He knew there would be marks, but it only turned him on more.

He felt her body start to tremble, and he swirled his tongue quickly. "Elliot! Fuck!" He grinned despite his efforts, feeling her come unglued beneath him.

He breathing was labored as she slowly came back from the wave of pleasure that had carried her away. She chuckled in spite of herself, feeling tingling aftershocks as his tongue slowed down and finally stilled. He rose up to look at her. She grinned sheepishly. "God I've needed that." He chuckled deep in his throat.

"You're so damn beautiful." She grinned an idea suddenly coming to mind.

"You're not too bad yourself, but I think you're overdressed." He stood up without a word, shoving his boxers to the floor. His member sprung up, dark red and throbbing for release. Olivia stared at him through half lidded eyes. Though she'd just had an amazing orgasm, she wanted more. Wanted him. All of him.

"Get your ass back in this bed Stabler." Her eyebrows rose and she spread her legs slightly. It was the only invitation that he needed. He started to lean over her, but before he could react, she flipped them over, straddling his hips. His eyes widened, not knowing what she'd do next, but longing for it like he longed for his next breath.

She bit her bottom lip coyly, looking at him under her hair, first at his erection, then back to his face. "Are you ready for me, daddy?"

He instantly remembered her saying that to him before, when he was under cover and both their lives were in danger. His cock had twitched at her words then, and it throbbed now.

"Jesus, Benson, you're gonna kill me." She grinned, pulling the hairtie from her almost non existent braid. She leaned back, shaking her hair out, arching her chest as she did so, eliciting another groan from Elliot. Her dark strands fell over her shoulders and Elliot almost lost it. He'd never seen anything to beautifully sexy in his whole life.

He grabbed her hips hard, and she moaned at his touch as she moved over him. Never losing eye contact, she slowly lowered herself onto him, groaning as he filled her. "Fuck Liv!"

"I know."

She wasted no time, moving her hips in counter with his, building a delicious friction that she knew would be his undoing. It didn't take long for either of them.

He guided her hips with his hands, though he really didn't need to. It was the age old dance that they'd been waiting for for years, and they both knew _all_ the steps. Before he was ready, but after years of waiting, he finally spilled his longing and his love into her, just after her inner muscles clenched around him as she came a second time.

She slumped forward resting her forehead on his chest as her breathing returned to normal.

He lay prone, staring at the beauty above him, in awe at what had transpired over the last hours, the last days. He was the luckiest son of a bitch he knew.

Finally Olivia rolled over and off of him, lying next to him on the bed, and they both stared at the ceiling, enjoying the silence and each other.

"I'm really glad you're here, El." She pulled the sheet up over them as a gust of cool air came through the open window. The warmth he radiated was so welcoming.

Olivia rolled over to use his chest as a pillow, reveling in the silence of the evening. She felt him drawing small circles on her bare back, and for the first time in a long time, all was perfect.

"I haven't even asked you about what has been going on in your life since I've been gone." Liv tipped her head up to look him in the eye. All she knew about was his divorce. She suddenly had an ache to hear about his children, work, her old co-workers; her life she'd left behind.

"Well, Maureen got married last year." She could hear a smidge of disdain in his voice, and was amazed that the event had taken place. She was still so young.

"How do you feel about that, El?" She figured she knew the answer, but was curious.

"Well I tried to convince her to wait until she's done with school, but you know Maureen." He sighed, "She married a man eight years older than her. He's a bank manager in Queens, and they have a small townhouse in Brooklyn." He paused. "He's a really nice guy, and I know he'll take care of her."

"Well he must be amazing if _you_ approve of him." She paused, trying to decide if she wanted to say her next thought. "El, I really am sorry about your divorce." She felt him tense for a moment before letting out a slow breath.

"It's alright. We're both okay with it now." He kissed the top of her head. "You know Kathy never liked the job, and it was my whole life, aside from the kids. I think we both knew the relationship was over long before we actually ended it. I moved out eight months before we even filed." He chose his next words carefully. "It didn't help the way I acted after you left." Her brow furrowed and she met his gaze. "I just mean that I poured myself into work ten times more than I already did." Her expression still questioned him. "Everything just felt off without you there, and you can imagine I wasn't the friendliest co-worker to be around." Olivia chuckled, she could imagine the bear that he'd become. "I think it just exacerbated the distance between Kathy and me. We stayed friendly for the kids, but they were all old enough to see that things weren't the same. The boys would always ask if _I _needed to talk.

"Finally Kathy and I sat down and talked, and it was one of the most comfortable conversations we'd had in a long time. We still loved each other, we just weren't _in love_ with each other anymore. Hadn't been for a long time."

"I'm really sorry that I wasn't there for you through that." Olivia squeezed him gently. "I really am."

"I know." He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent once again, never quite getting enough.

Olivia got out of bed and stretched. Elliot watched in awe as she pulled on her panties and his t-shirt. He felt his groin tighten at the sight, though he was, for the moment, exhausted. "I'm gonna get a glass of water. You want one?" She turned to face him, her hair slipping across one eye as she leaned into him for another kiss.

Elliot chuckled, amazed at how his life had changed in the last twenty four hours. "Sure." She grinned and walked out of the room. He heard the cupboard open and close, and water running before she came back into the bedroom.

"Olivia, you're so beautiful. You don't know how much I've missed you." She sat down next to him as he scooted up, leaning against the headboard. "I didn't know how much I missed you." He chuckled lightly.

"I know, I-" She was cut off by the screech of a bird in the distance, then the scared cackles of chickens. "Damn it! Not again!" She jumped from the bed and ran out the door. Flabbergasted, Elliot leapt from the bed, pulled on his boxers and followed as quickly as he could.

He saw her just as she wrenched the front door open, rifle in hand, and ran outside in her bare feet. Chuckling to himself he followed.

She ran around her house towards the sounds of the chickens. Before Elliot could get to her backyard he heard a gunshot and the chickens cackle louder. When he rounded the corner, he saw Olivia lower the gun, and a dead hawk on the ground. The chickens were all cowering under a shrub near their coop. Olivia stormed up to the dead bird, giving it a kick. "Damn you!" She reached down and picked it up by the foot, turning towards the house. She grinned sheepishly when she saw the amused look on Elliot's face.

"I've been trying to get this asshole for five weeks. It killed my rooster and two of my hens." She walked towards him, trying to keep the angry look on her face but even she wasn't blind to the humor of the situation. "Well don't just stand there, grab a shovel and follow me."

Elliot chuckled and did and he was told.

A/N – I really hope you liked this chapter! It took longer than I wanted, but I had random ideas that I wanted to stitch together before I published. I hope it was yummy enough for you. I'm still new to the SVU world so I don't feel like I got in their heads the way I can with other genres I'm more FANATIC about LOL. Please let me know what you think if you get a chance, and I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon! 3


	5. Chapter 5

Elliot woke up slowly, feeling the sun shine in on his bare chest. It felt amazing; the ceiling fan and open window turned the air in the bedroom cool, and the sun was warm on his skin, he reached over to the other side of the bed, but found it empty. Furrowing his brow, he got up in search of Olivia.

There was coffee on so he poured himself a cup, but the kitchen and living room were empty. The clock on the wall said it was 7:15. That would be 9:15 eastern time, and he couldn't believe he'd slept so long. He took a sip of the coffee, appreciating that Olivia had made it strong, just the way he liked it. He took a sip, slowly walking around the house, looking for Olivia and also taking in his surroundings. The kitchen was bright and cheery, a pale yellow paint covered the walls, and Robin's egg blue curtains hung around a window over the sink. There were nicnacs on shelves and an antique butter churn in the corner. The inside of the house definitely matched the outside. He shuffled barefoot into the living room, glancing at all of the items that he didn't see while talking to Dave yesterday.

There was a large bookshelf on the wall opposite the window, and it was stuffed full of books. There was only a small television in the bedroom, so she must spend most of her downtime reading. He didn't see a computer either, so reading must be her main hobby. He remembered her saying once that she loved to read, just never had time or energy to finish a book before.

There was a tiny end table in the corner next to the sofa he'd sat on yesterday, with a book lying open. He'd seen that yesterday, but what he didn't see was the picture frame on the table. Turning it he looked at the couple in the picture, and his heart clenched. It was a photo of himself and Olivia. He remembered it instantly as one of the photos they'd had done when they were undercover trying to buy a baby. It warmed his heart that she kept a photo of the two of them. It also reminded him of how much he'd missed her. He looked at the smile on her face in the photo, suddenly overcome with the need to actually see her. He put the photo down and went back to the bedroom to get dressed.

He emerged outside about five minutes later. Though it was early, it was already almost eighty degrees and humid. He didn't see Olivia in the front yard, but there were chickens milling around so he knew she was somewhere outside.

He walked around the house, taking another sip of his coffee, heading towards the garden. That's where he found her.

She was kneeling amongst rows of corn pulling weeks. He approached slowly, taking in the sight of her without her knowing.

Her hair was in a loose knot at the back of her head. She wore a white tank top underneath light blue Carhardt overalls. She had on grey gardening gloves and old sneakers. When she wiped the sweat from her forehead, she left a smudge of dirt just below her hairline. She'd never looked more beautiful. She looked up as he approached.

"Morning lazy," she grinned standing up as he approached.

"Lazy?! You're the one who's up early!" He grinned, holding up his mug to offer her a drink. She took it and took a drink of the hot beverage. "Do you ever stop?" He looked at the progress she'd made. It was obvious she'd been up for a while.

"Well I was gonna do this yesterday afternoon, but my plans changed," she grinned coyly, handing the mug back to him. "Besides, it's gotta get done."

"Well then I'll help you." She grinned, half astonished that he'd be interested in gardening.

"I have another pair of gloves in the shed."

They weeded for about two more hours, through the rows of corn and around the zucchini plants. Several chickens came scratching in the dirt, and one, a small golden brown hen that Olivia called Sophie, kept coming over to be picked up. Elliot chuckled as Olivia would give her a hug or a kiss on the head and put her back down.

The work was finally done and Elliot helped Olivia put her tools back in the shed and followed her into the house where she poured two glasses of lemonade. Handing one to Elliot, she took a sip, a far off look in her eye.

"What's the matter, Liv?"

She jumped lightly at his voice, pulling her back to reality. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking how surreal this all is." Her warm brown eyes met his, but he couldn't read the emotion there. "Yesterday at this time I was on my way to the feed store, just like any other day." She set her glass down. "Then you show up on my door, and then…" she blushed slightly as she thought of last night, "It's just like my whole world has flipped upside down…again…it's just a lot to take in."

Elliot crossed the small kitchen and pulled her into a hug that she gladly accepted. "Well you don't have to worry about it. I'm not going to lose you again. Everything will go back to normal…it'll just take time."

Olivia nodded, but he could tell she still wasn't completely present in the moment. He couldn't exactly blame her. She'd been through a lot the last five years, and even more in the last 24 hours.

She pulled away from him, "I'm gonna take a shower." He nodded, finishing his glass. Just before she rounded the corner she turned back to him, "Care to join me?"

He chuckled, immediately feeling his groin twitch. "You never have to ask."

His fingers easily slid down her soapy back as he pulled her closer, groaning in pleasure as her stomach grazed his hard cock. "God, Liv, you're so beautiful." His fingernails dragged across her lower back, eliciting a moan from Olivia.

"El, shut up."

He pushed her up against the cool tile of the shower wall, finding her mouth with his, he pressed hot kisses along her jaw and down her neck. "God El, that's fucking amazing." He chuckled at the passion that radiated off of her. He worked his way down her wet chest, stopping to take a nipple in his mouth. He sucked gently, biting down when he felt her fingers clench on his shoulder. "Fuck!"

His cock was rock hard, and he knew he wouldn't last long after he entered her. The hot spray on his back and the gorgeous naked woman in front of him set his blood boiling.

He pushed his thigh between her legs, grazing her sex as he did, making her hiss in pleasure. She took hold of the curtain rod and lifted herself a bit, positioning Elliot's tip at her entrance. Before she was ready, Elliot grabbed her hips and thrust into her, hard. Olivia bit down on her lip as he filled her, and he moaned out her name.

She used her leverage to slide up and down his length with increasing speed. He reached down between them, using his thumb to stroke her clit, hoping to bring her to climax with him.

It worked.

He felt her inner walls clench around him as the first wave of her orgasm hit her, and it was just what he needed. She felt him thrust one last time, spilling inside her as her vision went white and blurry.

As she came down from her high, she let her forehead fall to his shoulder. "That was amazing."

His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. He brought both arms around her, cradling her to him, trying to convey the feelings he couldn't put into words. "I know."

It was early evening when Elliot had an idea. "Hey Liv, I'm gonna call Cragen, let him know I found you alright…wanna say hi?" He sat down on her sofa, pulling his cellphone out of his pocket.

"You won't get signal out here." She pulled her cordless from its cradle in the kitchen and brought it to him, settling down next to him, tucking her feet underneath her. He put his arm around her without even thinking as he dialed, and she leaned into him easily. When it started ringing he put it on speaker.

"Sex crimes, this is Cragen." She grinned in spite of herself as tears sprung to her eyes. She didn't realize until now how much she'd missed hearing his voice.

"Don, it's Elliot." He grinned at Olivia, knowing how thrilled their captain would be to hear from her.

"Elliot, damn it's good to hear from you? Did you make it in alright?"

"Yeah, actually I have someone here who wants to say hello." Olivia grinned.

"Hey cap." She brushed a tear from her cheek and felt Elliot squeeze her shoulders.

"Olivia?! By God it's great to hear your voice." They heard shuffling, then Cragen yell away from the phone, "Fin, Munch, get your asses in here. Olivia's on the phone."

Elliot didn't know how much Cragen had told them, but he was sure that they were now aware that Olivia's case had closed and that Elliot had gone to find her.

It was Fin that spoke first, "Is it really you, baby girl?" Cragen had put them on speaker as well.

"Hey Fin. It's me. It's so great to hear your voice." She couldn't stop the tears now. Elliot felt a catch in his own throat.

"Liv, we've missed you around here," Munch added, chuckling. She couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face.

"I've missed you all so much. It was an absolute shock seeing Elliot yesterday." She sighed out another laugh, "It's been so long."

"When are you coming home?" Munch spoke, but was immediately cut off by Fin.

"Drinks are on me the first night you're free when you get back."

"Give the woman a chance to breathe boys," Cragen finished before Olivia could even speak. Elliot felt her tense, but wasn't sure why.

"You should see her here guys." Elliot chuckled, "She's become a little Betty Crocker, with chickens and a garden and everything."

"I don't buy it for a second, Liv." Munch snickered.

"After a few months back in the city and she'll be back to the hard ass that we all know and love," Munch finished his thought.

"Liv, I'm so glad this all worked out and you can finally come home." Cragen added, and Elliot could hear a catch in his voice as well. They were a very tight knit family, and would finally all be back together again.

Olivia chuckled softly, but didn't speak.

Cragen took a deep breath, "Well I think we've sufficiently overwhelmed her guys," Elliot glanced down at Olivia, but she wasn't looking at him or the phone, but into the corner of the room, obviously deep in thought. "Hey, Liv, you take it easy and we'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Sounds good cap." They heard Munch and Fin say goodbye.

"Take care you two, and I'll see you soon."

Elliot clicked the phone off and set it down on the arm of the sofa. "Hey, you okay?"

"Um, yeah." She wiped a tear from her cheek and stood. "I'm gonna get dinner started. How does lasagna sound?"

Elliot nodded, not sure where she was mentally, but figured she just needed time to let reality sink in. He decided to give her some distance to think.


End file.
